A Kings Warrior
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Kai find a fellow blader who's been hurt, infront of his mansion. Though when he finds out what actually happened to the blader, will he help? YaoiKaiKing. Chapter 3 Up!
1. Find the King

I decided to do a different Yaoi couple. Kai and Max are okay, but I like to be windswept and interesting, and I don't think anyone has done this couple yet.

The two toned blue haired boy walked back to his home after a training session with the Bladebreakers. His pace was slower than usual; he was in no hurry to get back to the mansion, even though no one was in it, aside from a few servants. But Kai didn't care. He wanted to be outside for a bit longer.

He walked nearer his home when he saw something white. Debating for a second he went towards the white and noticed that it was hair.

"King?" Kai muttered under his breath and looked at the boy whom he had battled twice, one destroyed his blade, and the other was a draw.

The boy wore his usual uniform of white top and black trousers. Though both were ripped and covered slightly in blood. Kai realised that Queen, King's twin, was no where in sight, and realising that he couldn't leave the white haired boy out here, he carried him back to the mansion.

/Just my luck...../ Kai thought to himself, as he carried the boy in his arms and entered the mansion.

He walked down to a spare room, and placed King gently on the bed. He then moved the find a first aid kit. Kai began to clean out the worst of the wounds, the one on King's chest looked deep, and so the paled skinned boy managed to remove enough of King's white top to clean the wound. The two toned haired boy noticed that King winced, and realised that the white haired boy was most likely starting to wake up.

/To continue or not to continue..... That's not much of a question. / Kai thought to himself as he started to clean out King's other wounds.

King opened his ruby red eyes to see Kai, cleaning out a small wound on his arm. At seeing this King frowned and wondered if there was a catch at all for Kai having helped him.

"What are you doing?" King demanded to know, hoping to scare Kai off.

"What do you think? Unless you want an infection....." Kai said with a smirk, and looked right into King's eyes.

King never said anything, but tried to sit up. It hurt, and he wouldn't deny that, but he sat up all the same.

"That reminds me," Kai said, off topic; "Where's Queen?"

King had started to look around the room, which was very beige and boring before answering; "I told her to get out of there,"

Kai never questioned him further, which surprised King. Although he figured Kai to be private, he had expected Kai to be a person who would try to find another way to see a person's problems.

"What's the likely hood of her returning?" Kai asked King, finding fresh clothes for the tanned boy to wear, when he was able to move.

"Slim," King replied; "She told me that I was going to be killed, and I yelled at her that it would only be me, not her, and then simplified it to her that she should run and never return,"

Kai nodded; "Wouldn't you want to find her?"

"No," King said, quickly; "I'm............ I'm tired of this life.......... Where myself and Queen, we had to steal all the time, not just blade parts, but food water, everything that we needed to survive. After so many years.......... I'm tired of it,"

"You'd better sleep," Kai informed him; "Food will be brought to you. I won't let a guest starve,"

"A 'guest'?" King raised an eyebrow; "Are you forgetting that I destroyed your blade?"

"Are we going to battle now?" Kai asked the white haired boy, who shook his head; "Then you're a guest,"

King lay back down on the bed, grateful for a mattress to sleep on; "I suppose I should thank you,"

"Don't bother, I might not have looked," Kai shrugged and walked out of the room.

King laughed. He looked around the room, noticing things he didn't see before. Books, mainly play's, like Shakespeare, and music, like Mozart, and then he noticed books on artists and other people, someone called Charles Rennie Mackintosh, and other artist's like Van Gogh, Leonardo.

King finally realised that Kai wasn't like him. Kai was Upper Class. But Kai didn't act like it, sure he was cold at times, King had seen that, but the blue haired boy was not a snob, or posh, King had meet many of those people to last him a life time.

But as King thought this, another thought entered his mind; Why was Kai living here on his own?

As far as King knew, a family member would have helped Kai with carrying him into the bedroom, maybe even helping cleaning his wounds, but there was only Kai. Could Kai be an orphan? Like himself? Or did Kai live alone because his family didn't like him?

Given the fact that King had not seen Kai's home, he could not decide which on of those were true.

"I should try to sleep......... I might get answers later," King spoke to him self, and closed his eyes.

Kai was in the kitchen, the final servant leaving for the night. This never bothered Kai, he liked being alone, it wasn't like he was lonely or anything. Having his own space was nice, that's all. But now King was with him, and until he had recovered from what ever had attack him, Kai would not be alone, like he used to be.

"I should call a doctor," Kai spoke to him self, but he wasn't sure.

He had seen the wounds on King's body, but they were not deep, in fact, the deep one on his chest was hardly deep, it wouldn't need stitches, but Kai felt that he should call a doctor, just in case.

"I'll ask King," Kai decided, if King didn't want a doctor to see him then fine.

Kai decided to go to his own room, after all he had training tomorrow. Though it won't be as tedious as it was today, Kai smirked; No Tyson.

Kai's room was nothing special, as Kai was hardly ever in it apart from sleeping. It was however painted blue, with a red carpet, the bed spread was cream though. There was no books in this room, Kai preferred a place for reading, and it was where King slept and rested that was where the books were, factual books, at least, most of them. Fictional books were in another room.

Kai sighed; he decided to just go to bed. He'd have to get up early any way.


	2. Get A Doctor

Kai woke up before dawn, deciding to get an early start to his training with Dranzer. He had almost forgotten about King, but saw the white haired boy's ripped up uniform in the bin, and realised that King was awake as well.

Making his way outside to the garden, where there was a large bey dish, Kai had figured that King might have left, even after what the tanned boy had told him yesterday. He decided to train and ignore the white haired boy. And he managed, keeping his focus on Dranzer and new techniques.

Of course he let his guard down by training like this; King had walked towards the dish, but still out of Kai's vision. Suddenly another blade was in the dish with Dranzer.

/I know that blade......../ Kai looked up to see King standing on the opposite side of the dish, smirking.

"Go Ariel!" King yelled, and his beyblade started to attack Kai's blue blade.

"Go Dranzer!" Kai yelled to his beyblade, which went on the defensive, which made Kai glad that his beyblade was combination.

"I can see how you made it so far in the championships," King told the two toned blue haired boy.

"I can see how you got that far as well," Kai replied; "Though I doubt you had to use a tag time to do it,"

"Most likely, but I work better with a partner," King pointed out.

"Maybe you should train harder," Kai pointed out.

"Maybe you should shut up," King snapped, and his aggression was taken out on Dranzer, who recovered from the attack that Ariel had given him, and moved quickly on to prepare for a final attack.

"Hey, you're the one who went around the world collecting beyblade parts with your sister. You could have been training during that time, but you choose not to, so don't snap at me because you aren't as good as you could be," Kai told him, not sounding angry in the least, which surprised King.

"We got by well enough, its not like we entered competitions often. And that battle against Tyson.......... Dr K wanted your bit beast's, we figured they would all make fine additions to our parts," King said, not as angry as before, but he was still beating Dranzer; "Your going to lose,"

"You'd think that, huh?" Kai said, and smirked; "Fire Arrow!"

A massive flame appears on the blue beyblade, which slammed into King's and his own beyblade fell out of the stadium.

King did not look happy with the defeat, but Kai picked up his own beyblade, and then looked at the white haired boy.

"Like I said, you just need more training," Kai then was about to walk away.

"I've never seen you use that attack before," King said, and Kai nodded.

"It's an old one. I rarely use it, but it's effective," Kai told him.

King nodded, then said; "Best two out of three?"

"You're on," Kai said with a smirk and a slight laugh.

King was still trying to get used to the clothes that he was wearing, it felt odd, for he was wearing jeans, and a black t-shirt. He wasn't used to showing off his arms, and he wasn't used to the jeans being slightly more restrictive than his other clothes.

They battled for most of the morning, until Kai had obviously won more battles than King, and they were both hungry.

"How long have you been doing this?" King asked Kai as they walked towards the mansion.

"Years...... Since I was......... five or six years old," Kai told him; "I think I've done pretty well over so many years,"

King was trying to figure Kai out. He knew the blue haired boy was rich, or extremely well off, but he had no family. Which lead King to wonder, where was his family?

"Why did you start then?" King decided to ask; "Most kids that age hardly take these things seriously."

"I'm not like most people," Kai told him, although he did not want to explain, he felt he had to; "My father worked for a beyblade company, he was the one who got me into the sport. Though I did just play with them, I wasn't that into the sport,"

"At that time, it wasn't that big a sport," King pointed out.

"My grandfather wanted my father to join his company, BioVolt," Kai told King, and noticed the tanned boy's eyes had widened slightly.

"BioVolt........ Wasn't that the company that tried to take over the world, or something?" King asked, and Kai nodded; "Your grandfather was running that company?"

"Yea, he told me that my father wasn't helping the family, and so a rebelled against him, deciding to join my grandfather in Russia........" Kai stopped speaking as a few servants were around, but they left the two alone in the kitchen.

"Then what?" King asked, wanting to know more.

"I was trained as a beyblade. One that has no feelings, and that knows that the worst thing s person can feel is losing," Kai explained, deciding to avoid all the details.

"Well, that explains why you train more often than Tyson," King said with a shrug.

"And how would you know how often Tyson trains?" Kai asked, and King laughed.

"I over heard Max and Rei talking," King told him.

"I train more than any of, and that neon wearing brat is still better than me," Kai said, then realised that he had admitted that Tyson was better than him, something he never did to anyone.

"Maybe because Tyson knows something you don't," King suggested.

"What? That this game is fun?" Kai asked him.

"That's one way of looking at it," King told him and shrugged.

"Humph," Was all Kai said, and there was a small silence; "You might as well tell me why you and Queen were always travelling,"

"We're orphans," King told him simply.

"And your okay with her being alone out there?" Kai asked.

"I know where she's gone. We had a place, a foster family.......... I didn't like them. I was used to protecting Queen and doing what ever I wanted, then they took us and gave us these rules that we had to listen to or else we're punished. I broke every single one. Queen loved it there, she felt safe. But I wanted to leave, and she followed me," King sighed.

Kai remained silent, but King spoke again.

"But what happened yesterday was all for the best. She's back there. Most likely they've been so worried about her they won't bother to punish her," King looked out of the window of the kitchen, looking at the flowers near by.

"So what will you do now?" Kai asked.

"I'll try and find a place to live," King said with a shrug.

"Well......" Kai tried to figure out how to say this; "You could stay here for the time being,"

"Pardon?" King said, surprised by the offer.

"You can stay here for the time being," Kai repeated; "It's not like you have a place to go to, and its not like I hardly have any room. Just don't eat me out of house and home, and we'll get along fine,"

"Thanks," King said with a nod, and Kai shrugged.

"Don't mention it. I mean it," Kai warned King; "And no, none of the Bladebreakers come here, they don't know where I live and I like to keep it that way,"

"Good, I would like to keep away from them any way. I don't the first impressions I made on them was nice," King told him.

"Oh, you mean bey battling me, destroying my blade, have an argument with Dunga that nearly turned into a bey battle, then bey battle Kane and Jim before they battled officially, thus destroying their blades, then cheat to defeat Miriam and Joseph by doing the two on one tactic?" Kai asked, and King nodded.

"Yea, that would be the wrong impression. Which makes me wonder why you helped me," King wanted to know.

"You were in front of my home. If you were dead I wouldn't want reporters on my land," Kai told him and shrugged; "Besides, just because you destroyed my blade, doesn't mean I can't help you,"

"I guess," King nodded.

"How are your wounds?" Kai asked, remembering what he was supposed to ask King.

"As good as can be expected," King told him; "Why?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted a doctor to see them, that's all," Kai told him.

"I guess it would make sense........... I don't know," King told him; "I've never needed a doctor before, because we had no money,"

"I never said anything about you personally paying for the doctor, just if you wanted one to see you," Kai said to him.

King looked thoughtful for a minute, and then touched the wound on his arm, it was still covered so he took the bandage off, and touched it, causing him to wince.

"Maybe a doctor would be a good idea," King said, and Kai nodded.

"Hurry up and get something to eat," Kai told him, and King raised an eye brow; "You want to see a doctor, we are going to see the doctor,"

"Wait, we're having to go and see him?" King said and Kai just nodded; "In that case, no,"

"Look, the sooner you go and get those wounds checked, the better it will be for us. It would involve me cleaning up wounds that I have never done before," Kai pointed out; "There are two ways of doing this............"

"Fine," King gave up; "Stupid doctors........ Stupid Kai..........." He muttered under his breath.

"I'm not stupid, I am a genius," Kai told him with a smirk; "After all, I saved you,"

King didn't say anything, but glared at Kai, who ignored it as easily as.

/No point in him being stubborn when its something he needs to do./ Kai thought to himself.

/Kai is annoying. Aside from the fact that he's right........... And he defeated me........... I can't believe he's taking me to the doctors!/ King yelled inside his head.


	3. Use Fear Factor

I would like to thank the people who have reviewed, and kaiswings for placing me on there fave stories. Thank you.

XOXOXOXOXOX

The two boy's walked along towards the doctor's. Kai was wearing his usual outfit, which he wore during the first year he was with the Bladebreakers, and it made him seem like he was untouchable, while King wore a black t-shirt and jeans.

/How did I let him talk me into this?/ King asked himself, knowing that he could have argued his way out of going to the doctors; /And Kai is paying for this! But there has to be a catch to this.........../

Kai wasn't thinking too deeply, as he was unsure of King; /Right, I hardly know the guy, asides from the fact he destroyed my blade, was beaten up pretty badly, and dislikes Tyson almost as much as I do. He's not that bad either as a blader, and personality wise, he's not hyper active, like Max, but he doesn't swing both ways, like Rei. He knows what fun is, but he doesn't seem too bothered about it, as his goals are what he does for fun................. But his goals were stealing, and he doesn't want that any more. He grew out of it, I guess./

Kai stopped in front of the surgery, and King looked at him, wanting to know what to do.

"Come on," Kai grabbed King's arm and pulled him inside.

There was only one person in front of them, an elderly gentleman, who appeared to have a hard time hearing what the stressed nurse was trying to tell him. It could have been because she didn't have a very loud voice.

"Maybe we should just go?" King said, he was hopeful, but to his dismay Kai just walked up to the gentleman and said in a clear voice what the woman was trying to tell him. In return the gentleman said his thank you's to them both and left. Which Kai dragged King over to the desk.

"May I help you?" The nurse, who was older than the other stressed out nurse, who was given a break.

"Yes, can we make an appointment with the nurse?" Kai asked, and King felt slightly miffed.

/Is he implying that I don't know what to ask for?/ King thought to himself, and then realised what Kai had asked for; /A nurse?!/

"She's free in about ten minutes, would you mind waiting?" The older woman asked them, and Kai nodded; "Oh, and what is it for?"

"Cuts," Kai replied, and the woman nodded.

"May I have you name?" She didn't look just at Kai, she looked at both of them.

King realised that she never assumed it was Kai would needed to see the nurse, and he felt that was a good thing for her to do.

"King," The tanned boy spoke for the first time.

"Okay, would you mind waiting in the waiting room? And she'll be right with you," The nurse said, and the two nodded, then walked into the waiting room.

"My god........" King muttered.

The place looked very depressing, beige was the only thing you could describe it. The ceilings were high, but the décor left you feeling like mush. The wall paper was peeling away, the carpet was most likely cream (King decided that who ever decided to make the carpet cream should be shot, this is a doctor's surgery after all!) and now a strange colour, as it had mud and other things mixed into it. Then there was the chairs, most of the seats looked nice, they were attached to the wall, all at the same height, only problem was that the fabric was wearing away from the corner's and the colour was fading. Also the lights did not do the room justice.......... If the room looked good, as it didn't it didn't make the place seem any better.

"I'm glad I'm not sick," King muttered to Kai.

"So am I........ This is the kind of place you'd slit you're wrists in," Kai whispered back, and King laughed. Not an out loud laugh, a quiet laugh that would seem to be more appropriate in a place like this.

"I wish a radio was on," King whispered, and Kai smiled.

"Yea, because hearing the radio would make people happy," Kai said; "It might distract the doctors,"

"So? It would distract the patients," King pointed out, and Kai nodded.

"King?" A nurse, with dark brown hair, green eyes and a natural complexion said, and King stood up, looking at Kai.

"What?" Kai asked him.

"I have a feeling you may slit your wrist's in here," King told the pale boy, dragging the pale boy with him.

"Oh, its wonderful isn't it?" The nurse said sarcastically and took them to her room.

"Yea, it's great," King replied with the same amount of sarcasm.

"Let me go back......" Kai said.

"Please take a seat," The nurse told King, who complied; "Now, my name is Nurse Dory, I'll be your nurse for the next ten minutes,"

"Hello Nurse Dory, I'm King, I'll be your patient for the next nine minutes," King told her, and she laughed.

"Hello, my name is Kai, I'd like to slit my wrists," Kai added, and Dory and King laughed; "I'm being serious,"

"I have heard you've been cut, which means I'll have to give you an injection, just to make sure you don't get any unwanted infections," Dory told King, who nodded; "Do your wounds need checked over at all?"

"Kai?" King looked at the pale boy, who was looking all over the room, as if wary.

"Yes?" Kai snapped.

"His wounds, are they needing to be checked?" Dory asked Kai.

"Yea, I'm not very good at first aid," Kai replied, and then his eyes darted about the room.

"Here, have a seat outside," Dory told Kai, who took a swivel chair, and went outside; "And please try not to play around on it. The doctor's hate it when that happens,"

"I don't think Kai knows what fun is, so you're okay on that," King assured her.

"Oh good," Dory told him with a smile.

Kai never said anything, as King unwrapped each bandage, taking off his t-shirt to get to the worst one on his chest.

It did only take about nine minutes for the nurse to do her thing and King came out, with a small piece of cotton wool on his inner elbow where he had been given an injection. Kai stood up and put the seat back in, then walked to the desk to pay.

Once outside, King spoke;

"What was up with you?"

"What?" Kai asked, not knowing what King was talking about.

"In the nurse's office, why were you so........ Nervous?" King had to look for the word.

"Because......." Kai really didn't want to speak about it.

"And don't try to take the conversation some other way, Queen did that and so I am immune to it," King told Kai, who pointed to a crowd; "What's that?"

"Don't know, want to find out?" Kai asked.

"No, not really, now...... Answer the question," King demanded, and Kai sighed.

"Come on, lets get something to eat, then I'll tell you," Kai said and walked towards a café, one that wasn't very busy, but had loud music.

As they sat down and ordered something, King looked at Kai expectedly. The pale boy sighed, and ran a hand through his two toned his hair.

"You heard about Bio Volt and them trying to take over the world?" Kai asked King.

"You grandfather was in control of it, you became part of it............." King trailed off, not sure that he had hit the nail on the head.

"You know how I said I was trained to have no emotions?" Kai asked, and King nodded; "Well, there was more to it than that. I was injected every few day's with some drug that would make me numb, emotionally. I never felt anything. I used to get it every day, then it was every few days, and then I never had them. But the first time I had them.......... I hated needles; most people don't like them, but to go through that every day......... And half the time they had to tie me up to do it, I was given it more often because of it. I wound up hating needles.......... Just an irrational fear," Kai paused; he had opened up, again to King.

/Why do I tell him these things?! I admitted to him that Tyson was better than me, now I'm telling him my biggest fear? What am I on?/ Kai thought to himself.

"It's not an irrational fear. They wanted you to fear the needle, that was the drug might not work, but the fear would, it would trigger something in your mind to stop feeling things, hide your emotions," King said with a shrug; "Its okay to fear things. But most of the time you have to remember that things are there for your own good as well,"

"I don't want to fear," Kai said, glaring at the table top.

"Well, that would be trying to be unhuman," King said with a shrug; "Everyone has fears, some people fear wasps, or spiders, or worms, or birds, or ugly dogs like pit bulls........... Or the common one, needles,"

"Oh, then what do you fear?" Kai asked King.

"Being lonely. And spiders," King said with a nod.

The song that was now playing was Savage Garden's Affirmation.

"I like this song," King said; "It's probably true, the grass is no green on the other side,"

"Trust me, its not," Kai assured him, and the white haired boy laughed.

"Right, now; what's Tyson's fear?" King asked, with an evil smirk on his face.

"Well.........." Kai began to tell King the other Bladebreaker's fears.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

The sun was setting and two boys were running away from a house when they heard a loud scream. They began to laugh and tried to run faster, but their own bodies would not let them, so they turned the corner and sat on the ground, trying to gain their breath.

"I can't believe that was Tyson's fear!" King gasped out, and continued to laugh.

"Yea, well, he will probably blame Max or Rei on it. He doesn't believe I have a sense of humour," Kai said with a slight laugh.

King managed to get his breath back; "I'm sure he'll find the humour in the situation," King laughed a bit; "I know I did,"

"Heh, we had better get back," Kai looked at the sky, noticing that the stars were coming out, even though the moon was not.

"You know Kai, I wish this was the kind of life I had. I loved Queen and all the memories......... But this........." King didn't finish his sentence.

"It seems better. I was always of jealous of Tyson and Max, their lives are so............ Uncomplicated," Kai told the tanned boy who nodded.

"What about Rei?" King asked, as they walked towards Kai's home.

"Well, he had this complication when he left his home............" Kai proceeded to tell King about Rei's 'betrayal' of the White Tiger's.

XOXOXO

Beige - I have a bone to pick with this colour, I don't like it. I have never liked it, I don't even like it as a top! Its not a nice colour, why would you wear it? Why? Why?!

Also the inner elbow, I have no idea what you call that bit........ So I just called it that.


End file.
